debo olvidarte
by Stellar BS
Summary: es posible que un soldado pueda declarar sus sentimientos abiertamente, ¿será mejor olvidar?


Declaración: gundam wing ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los ocupo para divertirme, sin fines de lucro.

¿Debo olvidarte?

Aquí otra vez, sentados frente a frente, siempre el mismo lugar, siempre la misma historia, siempre la misma fría actitud, distante… siempre tan él, intento engañarme, ilusionarme, crearme expectativas, pero no, ni la más mínima señal, nada, solo encuentro en él esa fría mirada que me lastima, pero entonces ¿por qué demonios no se larga de una buena vez? Al contrario me cela ¿acaso cree que no lo noto? No me deja hacer mi vida como quiero, o como debería ser, si alguien me invita a cenar, me mira ceñudo y espera hasta que digo que no y yo la muy entupida le hago caso esperando que tal vez ahí me diga algo, pero no, nada, inclusive se muestra más distante, como si me culpara, pero ¿soy capaz de decirle algo? No es que no puedo, pero tampoco puedo soportar más, esta oficina me ahoga y el tenerlo aquí tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos me hace mal, estoy dispuesta a acabar con esto ahora mismo, pedirle que haga su vida, lo merece y yo también.

-Heero-mi voz suena ahora igual de fría que la suya, creo que se sorprende, pero es solo por un momento, porque inmediatamente quita la vista de los papeles que revisaba y capturo su atención.

-¿qué pasa?- esa maldita pregunta sale de su boca, como si no supiera, o es que realmente no lo sabe, sería un idiota de ser así, pero como diría Hilde: es hombre.

-quiero pedirte que te vayas, te noto incomodo, además ya no te necesito-no sé si debí decir esa última frase, porque creo que lo sorprendió más de lo esperaba, pero debo continuar, no puedo retroceder ahora- los preventivos instalarán una base en la colonia L1, requieren gente de confianza, Sally pensó en ti para eso, es una buena alternativa, es tu lugar de origen y no creo que te moleste, claro está que es tu decisión.

-¿realmente quieras que me vaya?- eso es lo malo de él, siempre logra dejarme la responsabilidad de escoger, pasa todo el tiempo.

-creo que es lo mejor, será un gran avance en tu carrera como preventivo, tener a tu cargo una base es un gran salto… además ahora lo importante es mantener la paz y aquí en la Tierra es muy poco lo podemos hacer- es la mentira más rápida que he creado.

-¿podemos? ¿Acaso tú también vienes?- esa pregunta es una mezcla de idiotez e ingenuidad, como se le ocurre que yo lo voy a acompañar, aunque puede que sí lo crea, de todos modos siempre me a acompañado tal vez espera lo mismo de mí.

-no quise decir eso, solo que la mejor forma de mantener la paz es distribuirnos, ya sabes separar la política de la milicia- otra mentira más, es que no soy capaz de decir la verdadera razón.

-no estoy de acuerdo, eso fue justamente lo que desató la guerra anterior, si separamos la política de la milicia…-no puedo seguir escuchando

-ya lo sé- maldición estoy temblando, pero aun así me paro de mi asiento -solo haz lo que te digo, vete de una vez-

-no sabía que te desagradaba tanto… ¿desde cuando…? – se pone de pie, su voz suena tan dulce, tan vulnerable, esta logrando que me arrepienta,

-desde el día en que regresaste…-no puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan y mi voz comience a temblar-desde que volviste a mi vida… yo no puedo… no puedo más… me duele… me lastima, no es justo… no lo es…- mis piernas apenas me sostienen, me faltan fuerzas, lo nota, creo, porque me sostiene suavemente, siento que me derrito entre sus brazos.

-no me pidas que te deje, por favor no lo hagas- esos ojos ¿por qué siento que no puedo resistir esa mirada? Y ahora su mano acaricia mi mejilla, trato de no verlo, pero esta forzándome a hacerlo.

-suéltame- pero no lo hace se acerca más roza sus labios con lo míos, es tan agradable, con un suave movimiento separa mis labios para profundizar el beso ¿beso? Suena tan raro, pero es tan real, si lo es, es el primero para mí, pero no sé de él, aunque dudo que alguien hubiese estado con él antes, yo lo sabría, nadie tendría tanta paciencia como yo, eso me lo dijo Dorothy y Sylvia la apoyó, sus manos acarician mi cabello y mi espalda luego, las mías rodean su cuello para luego acariciar su pelo, un beso suave, delicado, cargado de afecto, o tal vez algo más, se separa de mi suavemente, tiene un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, si así esta él que rara vez muestra alguna emoción, yo debo estar mucho peor.

-perdóname-dijo con voz arrepentida.

-no tengo nada que perdonar, esta bien…-claro si en el fondo yo lo sabía, no saco nada con… ¿Qué hace? Nuevamente captura mis labios con los suyos, pero ¿por qué?

-no quise lastimarte- lo escucho en medio del beso.

-Heero… yo te… te amo…-se lo dije por fin, siento que mi cuerpo se libera de aquello que tanto me pesaba.

Se aparta suavemente me mira con una sonrisa tan sincera, para luego decir.

-yo también te amo- esa confesión me sorprende, pero él parece no notarlo, porque continúa- pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso, por ahora continuemos con nuestro trabajo… la paz no se mantendrá sola.

Sentados frente a frente, otra vez, pero no es igual, ahora se ve tan feliz, me sonríe y me mira dulcemente, toma mis manos, cuando habla y me besa cuando me nota preocupada. Es ahora cuando veo que si vale la pena… que luchar no fue en vano.

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien aquí esta mi tercer fic… es muy difícil hacer historias centradas en un solo personaje, donde se tiene que anexar acontecimientos en tiempo presente y los diálogos de otros personajes, en este caso uno, por eso me costó tanto trabajo hacerlo, aunque recibí ayuda de _memory rain_ excelente manga de gundam wing, lo más parecido a una continuación bien hecha… en fin eso sería.


End file.
